


Naranja y Azul

by theonewhoclocks



Category: Breaking Bad, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drugs, Gem Corruption, Methamphetamine, Plan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhoclocks/pseuds/theonewhoclocks
Summary: On the hunt for a new gem corruption to add to her army, Jasper crosses paths with a certain methamphetamine kingpin.Post "Alone at Sea" for Steven Universe canonPost "Granite State" for Breaking Bad canon





	

The freezing bite of the Hampshire fall went completely unnoticed to the large figure angrily plowing through the landscape. The orange being contrasted starkly with the endless white of the surrounding countryside; whose cold wetness steadily began to work on her nerves. 

“This planet is absolutely disgusting.” she snarled as snow began to soak her boots. The gem named Jasper still couldn’t wrap her head around what made this world so important that any gem could betray their Diamond to defend it. She probably never would understand. However, she had much more pressing matters to attend to than internal discussions on the minds of defective gems. 

For the past few days she has been hunting a large gem corruption that would make a valuable asset to her army. She sighted the creature a few days ago heading in this direction, however the abomination has so far managed to evade capture and managed to cover its tracks exceptionally well. Jasper theorized this particular failure might actually have some silver of intelligence left in it, and she knew with her luck it was just going to be a massive pain in the ass to find. The hunt did however provide a distraction from recent…. humiliating events. She shook her head angrily to rid herself of the thought. There will be no more of those defeats once her army is created, and she will wipe those pathetic traitors off the face of this planet and their precious humans will be soon to follow. She smiled at the thought.

As Jasper continued her tracking, the open terrain began slowly disappearing into woodlands, and she scanned the trees and shrub for any signs of her prey. Her search turned up no signs of the beast, but she did spy a lone figure about two hundred meters up ahead moving slowly along perpendicular to her path. The figure was far too small to be any threat to the gem warrior, and it appeared to be one of those human vermin that infested this planet. She’d tried her best to avoid those annoying creatures ever since she’d began collecting gems for her army and so far been successful. However, their limited intelligence could come in useful this one time, in the form of information on her target’s whereabouts. She decided to approach the small being and get this information. Now whether extraction came in the form of interrogating or a beating was up to it. Hopefully it will “choose” the latter.

She drew within about twenty meters from the creature before she readied to call out to it. However, the human turned and took notice of Jasper before she could get a word out. To her surprise, it didn’t seem fearful at her approach: only confused. She also noticed this human was wearing one of those huge garments its species wears because they are too weak to take the cold, and its face had lots of unkempt hair covering it and looked particularly shrunken and weak, even for a human. She groaned upon realizing it probably had something wrong with it and would turn out to be useless as an informant. I’ll still interrogate it, Jasper thought and if it is defective, then at least it will make a good punching bag.

Upon closing the gap between the two of them, the human surprisingly didn’t run, but instead began reaching for something in its clothing, most likely some pathetic human weapon. “Don’t get yourself killed human, I’m only here to talk,” she growled. The hand withdrew slowly, but the human continued to eye her suspiciously. “I’m only being cautious,” said the human,” It’s not often that a large creature approaching you in the middle of the woods is there just to chat.” 

“Call me creature again and I’ll reconsider my approach,” threatened Jasper.

“What exactly is it you want to “talk” about then?” said the human, who was unfazed by her threat. Its confusion had also turned to a calculating stare that made Jasper feel as if she was more of a lab specimen to the creature rather than someone to be feared. It was pissing her off. 

“Have you seen a large creature pass through this area recently?” said Jasper. “It’s larger than I am and covered in red and black fur.” Jasper added as she realized the simple minded human would need more information. 

“Yes I have indeed seen this creature around this area, for the past several months in fact.” said the human. “It has caused quite a bit of trouble recently.”

“I don’t care, I need a more specific location,” said Jasper matter-of-factly.

“I was getting to that,” it said,” And this is where I propose a deal that can mutually benefit both of us. You see I have a mission that needs to be done, however that creature is putting a delay in said mission because it has forced me to take a long detour to avoid its den, as its aggressive behavior is something I’m not too eager to deal with. However, I will only give you the location of the den if you agree to let me accompany you on the path towards it, as I believe you are more capable at defending against the beast than I am.”

Jasper almost laughed at the boldness of this frail creature, striking deals with her as if it had a choice. “Well you’re in luck human; because I was going to take you along anyway because I don’t trust to you simply give me directions. You humans aren’t exactly the smartest. And if it turns out that you are making all this up, I’m going to put you on permanent detour.” 

“So, unnecessary threats aside, I believe we have a deal,” it said.

“If that’s what you want to call it,” Jasper snorted.

“Sounds good,” it said, but then paused, “Before we start our trek, I think we should learn each other’s names.”

“Jasper,” said Jasper reluctantly. I guess knowing each other’s names would help with ordering this thing around. “And yours?”

 

“Walter White.”


End file.
